Recueil d'OS Xmen
by Miliampere
Summary: Receuil d'OS, tous genres, tous personnages confondus. Sans suite logique les uns avec les autres.
1. Chapter 1

Rouge comme…

_Note de l'auteur :__ Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 7ième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone__: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "rouge"._

oOo

Rouge comme la couleur du soleil qui se couche.

Jean Grey aimait particulièrement ce moment de la journée.

Le moment où les rires d'enfants d'éteignaient pour laisser place à la quiétude.

Le moment où son amant laissait Cyclope derrière lui pour ne devenir que Scott Summers.

Le moment où la folie de la journée laissait place à la quiétude du soir.

Le moment où elle oubliait tout ce qui n'était pas son couple.

oOo

Rouge comme les fleurs qui ornaient le jardin.

Jean Grey aimait particulièrement cette couleur sur les fleurs.

Ces fleurs que Jean aimait sentir à longueur de journée.

Ces fleurs que Jean arrosait jours après jour avec patience et passion.

Ces fleurs qui permettaient à Jean d'exercer son art pour la déco.

Ces fleurs qu'elle cueillait pour décorer les salles de l'institut.

oOo

Rouge comme le rouge sur ses lèvres.

Jean Grey aimait particulièrement ce genre de maquillage.

Ce maquillage qui dessinait ses lèvres à la perfection.

Ce maquillage qui pouvait faire d'elle tantôt une femme sage, tantôt une femme fatale.

Ce maquillage qui faisait que Scott la regardait comme une déesse.

Ce maquillage qui lui permettait de rester femme quand elle portait la tenue de combat.

oOo

Rouge comme le laser de Scott.

Jean Grey redoutait particulièrement ce laser.

Ce laser qui pouvait rendre son compagnon dangereux.

Ce laser qui minait le moral de son amant quand il ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

Ce laser qui détruisait tout sur son passage, sans la moindre exception.

Ce laser qui avait permis à Scott d'entrer à l'école, et de rencontrer Jean.

oOo

Rouge comme la couleur du Phoenix.

Jean Grey redoutait particulièrement ce Phoenix.

Ce Phoenix qui faisait d'elle un monstre.

Ce Phoenix qui lui faisait peur et qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler.

Ce Phoenix qui avait tué des innocents, qui avait détruit Scott.

Ce Phoenix qui prenait possession de son esprit, qui la séparait de ses amis.

oOo

Rouge comme le sang qu'elle a sur les mains.

Jean Grey redoutait particulièrement ce sang.

Ce sang qu'elle avait tant fait couler, faisant d'elle une meurtrière.

Ce sang qui lui montait au nez et la dégoutait.

Ce sang qui l'empêchait de se regarder dans un miroir.

Ce sang qui sortait de son ventre alors que Logan lui murmurait « je t'aime ».

oOo

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Les mains gantées

Les pensées de Marie au fil des trois films, plus un petit épilogue inventé à la fin.

_Note de l'auteur :__ Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 8ième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone__: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "foyer"._

J'ai toujours aimé toucher les choses. Je me souviens. Ma mère qui hurlait parce que je ne mettais pas de gant alors qu'il y avait de la neige. Oui c'est froid, mais c'est si doux. Je passais des heures à jouer avec le sable, la boue, l'argile, à toucher les fleurs, à peindre avec mes doigts, à toucher mon visage, mon doudou, les coutures de mes robes…

Mais je n'ai jamais pu toucher qui que ce soit après avoir envoyé dans le coma mon premier copain. Trois semaines endormis pour un baiser. Certains peuvent trouver ça romantique, un univers alternatif de la belle au bois dormant, ou la Blanche-Neige. Mais non, ce n'était pas ça, c'était bien pire. Parce que dans l'histoire je ne suis pas le prince charmant, mais la vieille sorcière, l'affreuse belle-mère…

A compter de ce jour, j'ai compris que jamais, au grand jamais je ne serais en sécurité. Ni moi, ni mes parents. Alors j'ai quitté ma maison, celle dans laquelle j'avais vécu pendant des années, depuis ma naissance. Et je suis partie dans une nuit hivernale. Avec la neige qui tombait, mais je ne la touchais pas. Je ne la touchais plus. Parce que à ma main, se trouvait un gant, un gant de fer.

oOo

La première fois que je suis entrée dans l'institut, j'étais totalement paniquée. L'homme aux longues griffes qui m'avait recueilli dans une camionnette qui a fini en flamme, et j'étais entourée d'une femme aux cheveux blancs, et d'un homme aux yeux rayon laser. Pas de quoi être rassurée.

Puis, ce « professeur » dans son fauteuil roulant m'a expliqué qui il était, qui j'étais, qui nous étions tous, dans cette école, cet institut. Alors sur le coup, je me suis sentie moins seul, moins oppressée par ce vide immense qui s'étalait autour de moi. Il m'a parlé de ce que j'allais être obligé de vivre, de faire ou non, et j'ai eu peur.

Il m'a mit dans une classe avec des jeunes de mon âge. C'est la femme aux cheveux blancs qui nous faisait cours. Tornade. Moi je l'appelle « la foudre ». Tous ces jeunes, qui avaient l'air à l'aise, dans leur élément, je les enviais. Non seulement parce qu'ils pouvaient se toucher entre eux, mais aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air effrayée par ce qu'ils étaient. Surtout ce garçon, Bobby, qui m'a offert une rose.

Bien sur, cette rose a fondu après quelques heures… Normal, pour une rose offerte par Iceberg. Mais c'est la première fois qu'on me fait un cadeau aussi unique.

Pourtant, moi, je ne trouvais pas ma place dans cet endroit. J'essayais de rester le plus longtemps possible auprès de Logan et étrangement, cela ne semblait pas le déranger, comme si depuis cette nuit là, j'étais devenu sa protégée.

oOo

Mais L'homme aux cheveux d'argents, Magneto, m'a fait quitter l'institut, le seul endroit où on avait bien voulu de moi. J'ai failli mourir, je me suis vu mourir. On dit qu'on revoit sa vie défiler à un moment pareil. Moi j'ai vu la vie que j'aurais voulu avoir. Me trouver dans les bras d'un homme qui m'aimerait sans crainte que je ne le tus. J'avais cette image dans ma tête alors que j'entendais les Xmen en bas, j'avais ce refrain dans mon esprit alors que Logan essayait de me sauver. Mais j'avais cette atroce conclusion alors que je sentais mes forces me quitter : Jamais je n'aurais de chez moi. Jamais.

Et Logan non plus.

Je l'ai lu dans son esprit, quand j'ai aspiré son énergie pour ne pas mourir.

oOo

Puis, Bobby est arrivé.

Notre premier baiser, ce n'en était même pas un. Bien sur j'en avais eu envie, et lui aussi, après tout, il s'était penché vers moi. Mais au dernier moment j'avais dis non. Comment lui expliquer que oui, je l'aimais, mais que non, je ne voulais pas l'embrasser ?

Alors je restais dans ses bras, je lui tenais la main, à travers un gant que je haïssais autant que j'adorais. Les baisers étaient aussi rares que dangereux, mais au moins, dans ses bras, j'étais la seule à avoir ma place.

Du moins je le croyais… avant Kitty.

Kitty, une fille de mon âge, une fille de mon groupe. Talentueuse, jolie, et surtout, qui pouvait embrasser tous les garçons qu'elle voulait.

Alors J'ai voulu laisser vivre Bobby, le laissait connaître l'amour qu'il ne connaîtra jamais avec moi.

Et j'ai voulu tenter ma chance, et prendre cet antidote dont on vantait les mérites.

Je voulais aussi le faire pour moi.

Pour me créer un monde, une famille, un endroit pour vivre. Oui, la tenue des Xmen m'allait bien, oui l'idée d'être un super héros avait quelque chose d'excitant, et oui j'aurais pu faire partir de l'équipe et sauver le monde.

Mais non.

Alors je suis partie, sans me retourner, en espérant m'offrir un futur meilleur !

oOo

Et j'ai réussi. Je l'ai su à l'instant même où Bobby est entré dans ma chambre, parce qu'il me cherchait, moi. Pas Kitty. Et j'ai tendu la main, et il a attrapé ma main, et nous nous sommes regardé, et par ce simple geste, sans aucune parole, j'ai crée mon propre foyer, ma propre famille, mon propre avenir.

Juste parce que cette main, cette simple main, n'était pas gantée…

Aujourd'hui, il y a une vingtaine d'élèves qui écoute mes cours comme s'il s'agissait d'un récit d'un autre âge. Et au milieu de ces élèves, ce trouve une jeune fille, de 12 ans, qui me regarde avec un magnifique secret. Elle est mon contraire, mon opposé, mon tout. Là où moi je tuais des gens, elle, elle les sauve. Parce que ses mains sont des trésors, pas des armes. Quand elle touche une personne, elle la soigne, et la plait se résorbe, et le sang disparait. Ma vie, ma famille, ma fille, mon ange, tu es là où je ne pensais pas te voir un jour.

Tu es en vie, toi, la chaire de ma chaire, et tes mains sont de velours.

FIN.


	3. Chapter 3

**Plus de secrets.**

Cet OS a été écrit durant la nuit du FoF numéro 16 (plus d'informations sur mon profil) sous le thème « Secret ».

oOo

La guerre entre les mutants et les « humains » étaient terminées. Bobby, Marie et Kitty profitaient des deux mois d'été pour surmonter ce que chacun avait du supporter.

Ils se baladaient dans le centre ville sous un soleil brûlant quand ils sentirent les regards posés sur eux, ou plus particulièrement les regards posés sur Bobby et Kitty.

_ C'est lui tu crois ?

_ Je l'ai vu dans le journal…

_ Et elle ?

_ C'est celle qu'a sauvé le gamin chauve.

Ils continuaient à avancer dans les rues commerciales en voyant les doigts des enfants pointés dans leur direction. Décidant d'échapper à cette tension qui s'accumulait, ils décidèrent tous les trois d'aller boire un verre dans un Snack, histoire de se rafraîchir un peu…

Le serveur arriva et les regarda de haut en bas, Marie en eu rapidement marre.

_ Quoi, j'ai un bouton sur le nez ? Un verre de menthe.

_ Un coca.

_ Un thé glacé.

Le serveur repartit en retournant son visage de temps en temps pour regarder les trois compères. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois boissons arrivèrent, et les trois amis trinquèrent à la paix, à leur réussite, à eux trois tout simplement.

Et soudain, sous les yeux ébahis de tous les clients, Bobby passa sa main sur les trois boissons, faisant sortir de l'air frais de sa paume, pour rendre totalement fraîches les trois boissons. Sentant l'étonnement de ses deux amies, il s'exclama :

_ Quoi ? Avec toute la pub qu'on a fait, et toutes les fois qu'on a été dans le journal, on n'a plus vraiment besoin de garder le secret.

Alors ils trinquèrent, une nouvelle fois.


End file.
